


a wolf's song

by Marenke



Series: the quaren-fics [14]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Camp Nanowrimo, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Insecure Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, M/M, Somewhat, werewolf geralt yeah he gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: Jaskier was resting against Geralt, the wolf's head and front paws on his lap being used as a proto-table as he tried - and failed - to rhyme silver with… Well, anything.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: the quaren-fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896019
Comments: 10
Kudos: 227





	a wolf's song

**Author's Note:**

> will my fangs geralt agenda ever end? research points to no

Jaskier was resting against Geralt, the wolf's head and front paws on his lap being used as a proto-table as he tried - and failed - to rhyme silver with… Well, _anything_. The fire was crackling with enough space in-between that Jaskier simply knew he had been at this for too long. The rain, though, didn't seem like it was going to stop at any moment, a constant trickle making him want to quit and fall asleep.

"Your head is too heavy." Jaskier complained, and the wolf in his lap huffed, opening his gold eyes to stare at Jaskier for a moment, before sleepily closing them, snoring softly. His fur looked orange-ish, in the light of the dying embers.

Geralt was - something of a werewolf, he supposed? Geralt himself never explained, just kind of transformed on their first full moon together, curled himself against the wall of the cave they had been in, and had fallen asleep until the next morning; when Jaskier woke up, Geralt was already getting ready to move, and Jaskier had to scramble to follow.

Jaskier didn't answer questions. Geralt did not offer answers. That was fine. They kept away from cities and slept in nature. Like always. The only difference was the huge wolf resting near Jaskier, really.

Putting away his little notebook, abandoning - for now! He needed a new composition, and fast - his next song, Jaskier put his hands on Geralt's fur, petting the wolf. It was soft, and sometimes Jaskier felt he could lose his hands in the midst of the thick silver pelt.

"Oh, Geralt, it's such a shame you don't stay like this more time." He sighed, laying down on top of the wolf, head resting against his back. "At least you like me when you're like this."

The wolf huffed, but Jaskier didn't care. He always spoke too much when Geralt was in that time of the month, and in the morning after, Geralt never commented. So, it was safe to assume he simply didn't remember. Right?

Right. So he kept his hands on Geralt's fur, making circles and slowly, but surely, getting sleepier by the second.

"You're _nice_ to me like this. You sleep by my side, and you don't complain when I sing -" Another huff, and Jaskier shushed him. ", and you're… Well, honestly, I can half pretend you're in love with me."

Geralt didn't react. Jaskier sighed, burying his face in the fur.

"It's like you're two people. Sometimes I can swear you like me, but then you just _have_ to open your mouth and say something kind of mean - I'm not complaining, I'll admit I'm a little bit into that, it's _really_ hot -, and I have to face the reality I'm just some sort of pest that you took pity in."

His voice sounded muffled, even to his own ears, just vague sounds and vague vibrations. That was alright, Jaskier guessed. It felt better to not hear what he was speaking.

Jaskier sighed.

"Maybe that's all I am to you." Jaskier finished, and righted himself, checking in on Geralt for a moment. The wolf was sound asleep, and he thanked whatever deities had listened that Geralt couldn't understand. "If only you loved me like I loved you, then maybe..."

He let the phrase die, frustrated. Nestling himself better against Geralt, Jaskier decided that his next song could wait until the morning came. It wasn't like there was much progress being made, anyway.

* * *

When Jaskier woke up, Geralt was human once more, already dressed and getting rid of the remnants of the fire.

"Morning, Geralt." Yawned Jaskier, stretching his shoulders. Something cracked, and Jaskier hoped it wasn't age getting caught up with him. He was too young to die old.

Geralt grunted something that _might_ as well have been good morning, but Jaskier was used to Geralt's form of nonverbal communication.

"Did you sleep well? I know I did." Jaskier rose from his spot on the floor, brushing his clothes to get rid of the dust, hearing the dull _thud_ of his annotation book falling to the floor. He was grabbing it when Geralt spoke up.

"You _do_ know I don't see you as a pest, right?" He started, and Jaskier did a double take, letting his notebook fall to the ground again. He ignored it, though, righting himself and feeling heat creep on his cheeks.

"That's - you - Geralt, hold on - you understand what I tell you when you're, you know, in wolf form?" Jaskier blinked several times, and Geralt turned to him, with a too-amused smile printed on his face. "You do! You bastard!"

"I really don't know where you got the impression I didn't."

"You never said anything!" He had heard it all and never spoken a word about it, what else was Jaskier supposed to interpret? That he was choosing to keep his silence about - "Wait a minute."

Did that mean he had heard everything from last night?

"You're an idiot." Geralt concluded, and Jaskier opened and closed his mouth several times, as Geralt turned to face him, smiling a little. The moon seemed to be still having a little bit of effect under him, because he had little fangs poking from underneath his top lip. Cute.

Not the point, though. Not right now. Geralt approached him, slow and languid, as if he was still a wolf and not a human.

To Jaskier's eyes, it almost seemed like he was hunting, but the only prey available was...

"But you're my idiot, I guess." Geralt said, a moment before his mouth crashed into Jaskier's, not even giving him a second to process it before he felt a tongue probing into his mouth, asking for permission. Jaskier was dumbfounded, but he wasn't stupid - he allowed it to happen, and passed his tongue by Geralt's little fangs, feeling a secret thrill when they felt sharp.

When they separated, breathless, Geralt gave him a long, steady glance.

"Mine." Was all he said, almost nonchalantly, before grabbing his things and heading out, humming to himself.

Jaskier stood there, blinking for a moment, before spluttering to himself, turning to Geralt, when his brain finally processed what had been said.

"Geralt? Geralt, come here and explain yourself!" He exclaimed, hastily grabbing his notebook before going after Geralt.


End file.
